Comment et pourquoi
by Elle etait une fois
Summary: Comment Lily en est t'elle devenue a aimé James?Et si elle avait assisté a la réparation d'une farce de mauvais gout, plus précisément la farce qui à couter le secret de Remus et a faillit couter la vie a ce cher Severus. 1er fic soyez pas trop sévere
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre:** Comment et pourquoi...

**Auteur:** Moi

**Disclamer:** Univers et personnage a J.K.Rowling

**Résumé:** Comment Lily en vient t'elle a aimé James. Peut-être apres avoir assité clandestinement a la réparation d'une farce de mauvais par James. Plus précisément la farce qui a couter le secret de remus et a faillit couté la vie de Severus!

-------------------------

Il était une fois (NDA Nan, je vais pas commencer comme ça fait beaucoup trop conte de fée)

Par une sombre nuit d'août plutôt pluvieuse, un jeune homme terriblement séduisant, ses magnifiques cheveux noirs en bataille, et surtout ses beau yeux noisettes reflétant sa douce mélancolie étaient assis sur le toit d'un impressionnant manoir, celui des Potter.

Car le jeune homme la haut perché, sous la pluie, n'était nul autre que James Potter en personne, fils unique de Charles et Elizabeth Potter deux langues de plomb du département des mystères.

Mais revenons en à notre pauvre Jamesie, si déprimé alors que la rentrée a Poudlard aurait pourtant lieu dans 2 jours, alors qu'il allait revoir ses amis Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow ( NDA - - sale traître) Il y avait aussi celui qu'il considérait comme un frère, Sirius Black, mais qui depuis peu habitait au manoir car sa famille, du moins la partie exécrable plongé dans la magie noire l'avait renié.

S'il était trempé jusqu'au os, assis sur un toit en broyant du noir c'était la faute de, vous l'aurez devinez, d'une jeune demoiselle, plutôt têtue d'ailleurs. Lily Evans, voilà qui était l'ange a la chevelure de feu et aux yeux d'émeraude qui hantait le sommeil de James.

Flash-back

_Le 1er septembre sur le quai d'embarcation du Poudlard express, une jeune sorcière de famille moldue, a l'air complètement perdu et intimidé par ce qu'elle voyait. Partout des sorciers disant au revoir a leur enfants allant aussi a Poudlard, difficile de se frayer un chemin pour accéder au train, plutôt effrayant pour une petite fille de 11 ans. Elle fut d'autant plus gênée lorsqu'elle percuta par accident un autre élève, apparamentdu même âge,à la chevelure d'un noir d'ébène. Elle bafouilla quelques insultes inaudibles en évitant le regarde de l'autre gamin._

_-NON MAIS! T'aurait pus faire atten _………… _euh bah c'est pas sigrave, je m'appelle James Potter et toi?_

_-Li…Lily Evans_

_James regarda, avec un air d'ahuri, partir la fillette s'éloigner vers un wagon, avec ses magnifiques cheveux roux et ses yeux d'un vert profond, énigmatique. Sans même le savoir, lui James Potter venait a 11 ans de tomber amoureux._

Fin du flash-back

Il réalisa qu'il l'aimait a peu près vers la 4e année ou il commença a lui demandé ou plutôt a la harceler pour qu'elle sorte avec lui. Malheureusement, il avait acquis une réputation de joueur de tour, avec les maraudeurs, assez accru, qui déplu a la jeune fille d'autant plus qu'une réputation de Don Juan, commençait aussi a lui être attribuer ce qui ne fit qu'aggravé les choses au fils du temps. Si bien qu'à présent elle le détestait… enfin c'est la version officielle...

-----------------------------

1er septembre

En essayant de rejoindre le un wagon de ses 4 amis, James et sa face encore un peu déprimé percuta de plein fouet La personne qu'il ne voulait justement pas voir, Lily Evans. Il marmonna un excuse-moi en continuant son chemin et laissant derrière lui une pauvre Lily totalement déboussolé que James Potter, Le James Potter adulez par toute ses dames, champion de quidditch terriblement vantard à la tête enflé supposément amoureux d'elle qu'elle était habituée d'endurer, ne fasse aucune tentative tordu pour l'embrasser ou la convaincre de sortir avec lui.

Plus tard dans la soirée, près de la cheminé de la salle commune de Griffondor, trois curieux jeune homme complotait contre leur camarade préféré. L'un deux, celui a l'air le plus suspect, avait un magnifique corps d'athlète, de superbe cheveux noir assez long et des idées tordus plein la tête.

-Sirus, je te répète que James n'a pas besoin de faire exploser la salle commune des Serpentards pour retrouver le moral!

Le beau préfet blond et raisonnable qui soupirait de découragement face a la bêtise de son ami, n'est autre que notre loup-garou préféré, Remus lupin.

-Mumus, ne sous estime pas le pourvoir qu'a la martyrisation des serpentin!

Il avait dit cela d'un air faussement sérieux, assez hilarant.

-Et pourquoi pas un buffet…

Celui qui avait dit cela n'avait rien de la beauté commune au autres maraudeurs, Il était petit et gros comme le laissait sous entendre son nom Pettigrow, il suivait les autres maraudeurs comme un petit chien de poche et grignotait a toute heure de la journée, il était d'ailleurs, en ce moment même en train de se goinfrer de chip.

-Alors on fait de messes basses? De quoi parler vous?

-Ah salut James! Nous ,non, on parle de rien en particulier pourquoi? Mentit Sirius d'un ton très peu convaincant

-Moi je vais me couché je suis fatiguer, je vais me coucher, d'ailleurs on devrait tous y allez! Peter, Sirius, vous venez?

Et les 3 comploteurs montèrent dans les dortoirs laissant sur place un James très légèrement (hum hum) soupçonneux…

Pendant ce temps a l'autre bout de la salle, une jeune fille rousse incrédule depuis un bon moment, était perdu dans ses pensé. Cela n'avait aucun sens, Potter qui aurait lachement abandonné, apres des années de harcelement psycologiques? Il n'avait quand même pas muri pendant l'été, aurait t'elle vraiment la paix? Non c'était impossible, il préparait surmeent un de ces coups tordus habituel contre les Serpentard. En tant que Préfete-en-chef, elle se devait d'en savoir plus, ou peut-être que son subconcient cherchait un prétexte pour lui parler. Sans s'en rendre compte elle avait traverser la moitié de la salle.

-Euh, salut Potter

-Qu'es-ce que tu veux Evans?

Il avait dit cela sur un ton étonnament froid, mais ce qui frappa et même peina le plus Lily fut l'apellation Evans. Il ne l'avait pas appeller comme ça depuis un bon bout de temps. Elle décida de continuer elle aussi sur un ton froid et légerement provocateur.

-En fait, je me demandait comment sa se fait que j'ai pas encore eu droit a un lot d'harcelement et de tentative minable pour m'embrasser?

-Si mes souvenir sont exactes, c'est bien ce que tu voulais la paix? Non? Alors laisse-moi tranquille et retourne dans tes bouquins!

Sur ce il laissa une lily (NDA décidément c'està la mode dans ma fic de laisser les autres tout seuls) de plus en plus désemparées avec ce petit air perdu qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis la rentré en premiere années qui avait tant plus à James, seulement cette fois il ne le vit pas.

**----------------- **

**Alors c'est pas trop nul? S'oyez pas trop sévere c'est ma premiere fic **


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclamer:** Ça change pas c'est encore Jk.Rowling

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:** James déprime, Sirius et Remus complote, Peter se goinfre et Lily soupsconne

Et merci pour les reviews! J'ai essayer de suivre vos conseil et de faire un chapitre un peu plus long on va voir ce que ça va donner, mdr!

----------------

Le lendemain matin dans la grande salle, face à une grosse pile de crêpes dégoulinante de sirop d'érable, se trouvait une Lily de fort bonne humeur avec un appétit monstre. Lorsqu'une rabat-joie vient lui piquer la moitié de son déjeuner!

-Pourquoi tu veux engraisser Lilou?

-Alice, je t'ai déja dit de ne plus m'apeller Lilou! Et puis la vie est belle, j'ai enfin la paix, plus de Potter et de tentative minable pour que je sorte avec lui!

Alice Habbot, meilleure amie de notre Lilou préférée,et ses cheveux chatains pâles lui arrivant dans le milieu du dos afficha un air assez incrédule.

-Dsl, Lil ...ou! (Petit rire étouffé d'Alice et Petit regard noir de la préfete-en-chef légerement vexée) Sérieusement, James Potter qui abandonne ses stupides plans de drague? C'est quoi cette plaisenterie?

-Je te jure Alice, hier soir je suis allé lui demander pourquoi je ne m'était pas encore faites attaquer par ses plans d'un gout douteux. Et il m'a engeuler, en me disant que c'est ce que je voulais! C'est sur je m'attandais pas a ce qu'il soit aussi bête, mais bon sa veut dire que j'ai enfin la paix et puis on ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des oeufs... AHHHHH! ALICE JE VAIS TE TUER!

Alice, déja a l'abri sous la table, venait a l'instant de provoquer un gros dégat de sirop d'érable sur le chemisier préférée de Lily qui n'avait plus d'autres choix que remonter a son dortoir pour se changer. Lorsqu'elle fut assez éloigné Alice se risqua à lui rapeller ou plutot à lui crié qu'elles avait cours de potion avec Slughorn dans 5 minutes.

5 minutes et 5 secondes plus tard

La cloche avait sonner depuis 5 bonnes secondes lorsqu'une Lily toute ésoufflé arriva au cours, avec son chemisier toujours tachée, faute d'en avoir trouvé un propre dans le peu de temps dont elle avait disposée.

-Professeur, je suis totalement navré d'être arrivée en retard, mais j'ai eu un...

-Miss Evans, je me m'attendais pas a ce que **vous** arriviez en retard! Mais puisque vous êtes une de mes meillleurs élèves je vais laissé passé pour aujoud'hui. Maintenant, trouvez vous une place de libre.

Décidément, si pour Lily la journée avait bien commencer, elle n'avait pas l'intention de continuer sur cette voie. Les seules places libres était soit avec Lucius Malefoy ouSeverus Rogueloin de tout ceux qu'elle connaissait ou encore à l'arrière avec notre bon James Potter.

-Comme je le disait a l'instant, cette année, pour tous les cours sauf vos examens, vous serez placé en binôme. Aujourd'hui nous ferons comme potion: La goutte du mort vivant, ouvrez tous vos livres a la page 319.

Lily jeta un coup d'oeil rapide a la classe Siruis et Remus était assis en avant d'eux. Un peu plus loin, Alice était avec Frank Londubat son petit copain depuis 1 ans et demi. Severus était assis tout seul dans un coin. Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle était assis a la droite de Malefoy (Comment ses deux imbéciles avait pus accéder au cours.) et le reste était d'autres éleves de griff ou de serp qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment. Quand a James il ne la ragarda pas un seul instant et lorsqu'il lui parlait ce n'était que pour qu'elle lui passe certains ingrédients.

Lily était perdu dansses pensée. c'est fou j'aurais jamais cru que le fait que James m'ignore m'énerve autant. C'est pourtant ce que j'ai toujours voulu! Non? A moins que, non impossible je ne peut pas m'ennuyer de ses coups foireux. Non, j'ai juste besoin de m' habituer, c'est tout, rien d'autre. Apres une semaine ou deux je m'y serer fait et...et ...et euh tout irait bien un point c'est tout!

Le soir venu dansla salle commune, 3 des maraudeurs, plutotcomploteur, entourèrent un cornedrue déprimée pour le soumettre au aveux de forces ou de gré. Se futSirus qui questionna Jamesle premier il pris un ton lutot sérieux qu'il lui était rare, mais lorsqu'il l'utilisait, c'était assez clair qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

-Finit de jouer Cornedrue, qu'es-ce qui se passe?

-J'en ai marre, j'en peux plus. C'est insupportable, elle ne fait que me repousser elle ne m'a jamais laisser la moindre chance. Je veut que ça s'arrête.

-Tu ne l'aimes plus? se risqua doucement Peter

-NON! je ... jamais...

-Tu veux l'oublier? cette fois ci ce fut Remus qui parla.

-Impossible...

-Alors quoi?

-ALORS QUOI? Alors quoi? Mais j'en sais rien, moi, j'ai aucune idée quoi faire. Je ne peux pas l'avoir et je ne peux pas l'oublier, qu'es-ce qu'il me reste alors?

-Manger tes émotions?

-PETER, franchement!s'exclama remus

-J'en ai assez, je monte me coucher...

-JAMES, non attends... ok et tant pis! Moi aussi je monte, vous venez?

Donc après James, Remus monta a son tour suivit de Peter, Sirius était resté assis dans un fauteuil proche de la cheminé, curieusemnt il n'avait parlé qu'au début, puis c'était tut, le visage tout a fait impassible pendant toute la discussion et encore un bon 10 minutes apres. Lorsqu'un étrange sourire de psycopathe(NDA comme celui de mon prof de francais lol)se dessina tres lentement sur son visage. Cela était assez rare mais une idée particulirement ingénieuse veanit de germer dans l'esprit de ce pauvre fou. Mais si cette idée était ingénieuse, elle était aussi tout a fait digne des coups foireux et des plans tordu habituel au maraudeurs. Une idée parfaite pour un plan de, pourquoi pas, remontage de moral...


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclamer: Ça change pas c'est encore Jk.Rowling**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent: Lily a pas de chance et Sirius imagine un plan pour Jamesie**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Presque 2 mois passèrent dans les mêmes conditions, James toujours aussi déprimer, Lily malchanceuse (d'ailleurs elle s'était fait surprendre par une " pluie " de bombabouses et se vu remettre en consolation une belle retenue par Rusard qui la cru coupable). Et Sirius peaufinant son plan avant dans parler a James et peut-être a Peter (s'il arrivait a tenir sa langue) mais il était hors de question dans parler a Remus, il s'y opposerait certainement, même si ce dernier ne les dissuadait jamais de leur coups foireux malgré son rang de préfet. Cette fois c'était peut-être un peu trop foireux pour notre loup-garou préféré.

Nous étions donc le 27 octobre et la vie des maraudeurs et de notre Lilou semblait assez morne et ennuyeuse. Particulièrement les cours de potion, malgré que Lily et James soit placé en binôme ce dernier avait réussi l'exploit de ne lui parlé que le minimum vital. Et celle-ci avait l'esprit écrasé sous les doutes et les incertitudes, il lui arrivait fréquemment de remettre son opinion sur le beau maraudeur en doute.

C'était ce soir que Lily devrait faire sa retenue, plus précisément a 7:30 c'est à dire dans un quart d'heure. Notre chère préfète était dans la salle commune entrain de finir un devoir d'histoire de la magie portant sur les gnomes célèbres. Lorsqu'elle vu l'heure, elle monta dans son dortoir pour mettre des vêtements un peu moins propre. Car avec ce cinglé de concierge, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle en sorte propre comme un sous neuf.

Lorsqu'à 7heures 29minutes 58 secondes pile, elle arriva dans le bureau de Rusard. Elle fut quasi horrifié par la vu d'un autre élève qui se faisant passer un savon par Rusard et qui de toute évidence allait avoir une retenue en même temps qu'elle. Elle resta dans le cadre de la porte en attendant que les deux ait finit leur discussion.

-...ET C'EST POURQUOI VOUS AVEZ UNE RETENUE CE SOIR! VOUS ALLEZ NETTOYER TOUT LE COULOIR DU DEUXIEME ÉTAGE!

-TOUT SEUL?

-Vous êtes particulièrement stupide ou quoi? Simplement pour votre stupide remarque vous mériteriez de le faire tout seul, mais une autre élève indisciplinée c'est mérité une retenue!...Ah justement la voila, c'est pas trop tôt, entré Miss Evans assissez vous à coté de M.le-fauteur-de-trouble-Potter.

Potter, elle allait devoir nettoyer le couloir du deuxième étage seule avec Potter. Potter, Potter! Pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas avoir une vie tranquille le plus loin possible de Potter. Surtout depuis qu'il l'ignorait, sans était quasiment pire que le harcèlement habituel!D'ailleurs pourquoi était-il en retenu?

-Si on veux finir vite, on devrait faire chacun sa moitié, je vais a l'autre bout du couloir.

Ils étaient déjà, sceau d'eau et épongea la main, dans le couloir, Rusard venait de partir précipitamment a la poursuite de Peeves.

-Euh Potter, je peut te poser une question?

-Tu peux recommencer. dit-il du même ton froid utilisé depuis la rentré.

-Euh, pourquoi t'a eu une retenue, il me semble que je t'ai pas vu faire de bêtise, euh pas encore...

-Rusard non plus, justement, il se méfie, surtout qu'Halloween arrive. Donc il instaure la retenu préventive.

-euh...

Il avait répondu tout en continuant, lentement, son chemin vers le fin fond du couloir. Et Lily se surpris a admirer sa chevelure en bataille au fur et a mesure qu'il s'éloignait. Après avoir paniqué 10 bonnes minutes et s'être auto-gifler elle se mit au travail.

A 10h du soir James pus enfin rentré au dortoir, alors qu'il traversait la salle commune il reçu un projectiles de coussins dans le dos, lancer par un Sirius qui attendait, patiemment son retour.

-SIRIUS!

Une courte bataille de coussin, d'environ5 minutes, permit a James de se venger et de retrouver un petit sourire en coin, comme quoi étouffer Sirius sous une tonne de coussin et de plume s'avérait être une excellente thérapie.

-Ohhaahhaaarghh! Arrête je meurt ! Euaarghh

-Patmol ta gueule! dit James en plus d'un dernier coup de coussin.

-Attends, j'ai eu une SUPER idée pour halloween! Après tout on n'a RIEN fait comme farces depuis la rentré, on risque de perdre notre célèbre, notre fameuse réputation de maraudeurs!

-Toi et tes plans foireux!

-Écoute au moins! Tu sais a quel point Servilo et ses cheveux gras peuvent être insupportable. Juste ce matin en Métamorphose je l'aurais véritablement tué si Remus n'avait pas...

-Oui je sais ou veut tu en venir? le coupa James

-Patience! Et tu sais qu'il y aura une plaine lune le soir d'Halloween!

-Je vois pas le rapport

-Ce que tu peut être bête! On se venge de Servilo! On lui organise une rencontre avec Remus lors de son petit problème de fourrure!

-T'est un vrai psychopathe ou quoi? Rogue est un imbécile de première mais il risque de se faire tuer ou mordre. Et un Servilo loup-garou sa risque de faire de méchant dégât! Il pourrait devenir un Greyback 2! Et puis tu a pensé a Remus s'il jamais il mords quelqu'un même Rogue, il s'en voudra terriblement!

Et James lui envoya un autre coussin en pleine face avant de monter se coucher pour une nuit pas assez tranquille a son goût!

Le lendemain matin Lily qui avait passé une nuit blanche, sortit de table pour aller en cours , après avoir certifié a Alice qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle manquait juste un peut de sommeil, ce fit bousculer par Rogue. En fait elle se fit plutôt pousser, pour atterrir face contre terre avec tout ses livres étaler dans le couloirs ou sur les premières marches de l'escalier, dans lequel elle avait faillit tomber.

-Sale sang-de-bourbe!

Au même moment James tourna dans le couloir pour arriver face a la scène. Sa Lily mal mené par cet idiot de Rogue! Il ne pus se retenir et asséna un crochet du droit a Severus puis le plaqua sur le mur.

-Excuse toi tout de suite sale imbécile!

Pour toute réponse Rogue lui cracha au visage.

-Potter lâche le tout de suite!

Lily s'était relevé puis s'était précipiter vers les deux imbéciles. En entendant Lily lui parlé James tourna son regard vers la jolie rousse. Relâchant légèrement son emprise sur Rogue qui en profita pour se relâcher et s'éloigner en criant qu'il n'avait besoin de personnes pour le défendre en encore moins une sale sang-de-bourbe.

-Mais Evans, cette ordure ta projeter a terre en t'insultant!

-Et alors! Je suis une grande fille Potter! Je sais me défendre toute seule!

-Bien sur sa se voit tout de suite!

-Dit toute suite que je suis faible!

-Si le chapeau te fait mets le!

Suite a cette remarque Lily lui envoya une gifle monumental, avant de s'éloigner vers son cours en se disant que finalement Potter, n'avait pas changé et était toujours le même imbécile!

Du coté de l'imbécile, lui resta figé quelques secondes après la gifle encore très apparente sur sa joue toute rougi. Cela fessait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas gifler. Gifler, donc toucher de ses si jolies doux et sa douce mains, toucher de manière brutal certes, mais touché. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience il fonça vers la grande salle a la recherche de Sirius son ami le plus gourmand (après ce sale traître sans cervelle de Peter bien sur). (Nda: dsl j'me suis laissé emporter)

-James? Mais qu'es-ce qui c'est passé t'a une énormeuh marque de main sur ta joue?

-On sent fout je voulais juste te dire que finalement pour ton idée d'halloween j'ai changé d'avis!

-Génial! Hahhahahahaa...

-Sirius!Arrête avec ton rire de psychopathe


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclamer:** Toujours J.k Rowling

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:** Petite retenue, bagare et plan foireux

**Dsl pour le retard de ce chapitre mais je manquais un peu d'inspiration**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

La veille d'Halloween au soir, cachés dans un recoin de la salle commune, 2 jeunes apollon au manière plutôt cachottière était entrain de manigancer quelque chose, de toute évidence, tout en se penchant sur un mystérieux parchemin. Du moins c'était ce que voyait Lily Evans et ses radars de petite préféte. Avouons tout de même qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

Poussée par son instinct et un peu aussi par sa curiosité, elle se rapprocha doucement pour en savoir plus. La pièce étant quasiment vide (et puis les autres personnes ne s'occupait que de leur affaire) elle n'aurait pas l'air cinglé cachée derrière un fauteuil en train d'espionner les plus grand sex symbol de l'école. Revenant on donc a ce qu'elle entendit. (NDA : a moins que je coupe le chapitre ici? se fait frapper ok ok )

-... parfait donc Peter ne sera pas la et Remus ne sait absolument rien!

-Bon et comment on attire cet idiot!

-On le kidnappe?

-Sirius franchement!

-On lui fait croire a une trêve?

-Il a beau être stupide, je doute qu'il soit naïf a ce point

-On lui demande s'il veut rencontrer un loup-garou

- Quelle bonne idée: Salut Snivellus, belle journée non? Dis tu voudrais pas mourir dans d'atroce souffrance en rencontrant un loup-garou! Tu crois qu'il va te croire un instant ou pire qu'il te suivrait!

-Bah toi de trouver des idées, si t'est si génial!

-Ravit de voir que tu reconnaît enfin mon génie! rétorqua James (ce qui lui valut une claque en arrière de la tête.) Ah je sais! on lui laisse un mot anonyme disant que ... qu'on a un ingrédient rare et plus ou moins légale pour ses potions débiles! En lui donnant rendez-vous a minuit dans la cabane hurlante et en lui indiquant le u passage secret du saule cogneur! Toi tu l'attendra caché dans le passage pour voir et je te rejoindrais un peu après être sur qu'il est partit!

-Oh Cornedrue ! Tu sais que j'adore ton esprit tordu. Tu arrives presque a ma hauteur.

Lily en avait assez attendu, elle remonta discrètement a son dortoir, plongé dans de grandes interrogations: Devait t'elle les dénoncé sans même savoir ce qu'il ferait? C'est peut-être pas si grave après tout, une petite blague sans graviter! Oui mais il vont quand même violer bon nombre des règles! Sans trop savoir comment elle en vient a la conclusion qu'elle les suivrait, transgressant elle-même les dites règles. Décidément quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle ses jours-ci!

Le lendemain a 23h39, Lily était caché derrière un arbre, ne quittant pas le saule cogneur des yeux, ne pouvant entré faut de savoir comment entré. Ses yeux tombait de fatigue, elle n'avait vue personne passé mis a pars un gros chien noir qui avait disparu assez vite. Elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas rêver la conversation quand elle entendit des bruits de pas, discret et rapide. Serverus, il était donc tomber dans le piège, elle fut tenter un instant d'aller lui dire ce qu'elle savait mais connaissant le serpentard, il était évident qu'il ne la croirait pas et elle risquait de se faire prendre en dehors des murs de son dortoir a cette heure. Le temps qu'elle se questionne, il avait disparu devant le saule, ne laissant pas le temps a Lily de voir comment entré, il lui restait encore James qui devait arriver en dernier.

Non loin de la, dans le hall d'entré juste devant la porte ce qui devait arriver, arriva la partit du cerveau de James contrôlant ses faits et gestes se reconnecta avec sa conscience, alors qu'il sortait du chateau et s'avancait dans l'obscurité de la nuit recouvrant le parc, sa bouche et ses pensées s'écrièrent en même temps, telle une évidence:

-MERDE! Qu'es-ce que j'ai fait?

Sur ce, il se mit a courir en direction du saule et se transforma en cerf peu de temps avant d'atteindre l'entré du passage. Sous les yeux ébahies de Lily toujours caché en bonne espionne.

Oh mon dieu! C'est impossible James un ... un ... animagus non-déclaré ! Alors le chien de toute alors? Sirius? Bon, ma fille tu t'incrédulera plus tard, entouqua! Comment il est entré déjà?

Lily munit d'un bâton appuya sur le nœud de l'arbre pour l'immobiliser. Elle entra nerveusement et incertaine dans le passage. Comme pour lui faire regretter sa décision au moment ou elle entra elle entendit des voix et des brides de conversations des plus inquiétantes provenant du bout du tunnel.

-James qu'es-ce que tu fout!

-Patmol! On c'est foutu dans la marde, on pas pas laisser Lunard lui faire sa!

-Mouin t'a raison

Ainsi que plusieurs hurlement a vous faire glacer le sang. Lily pris son courage a deux mains et se diriga vers les voix, et par la même occasion vers les cri, jusqu'a ce qu'elle voit Sirius, qui fit un bond en arrière la voyant arriver.

-LILY?

En entendant se nom si cher a ses oreilles, (NDA je sais que l'expression c'est si cher a ses yeux mais il la voit pas il l'entend) James qui sous sa forme de cerf courait vers les hurlements, se retransforma et revint vers Sirius et Lily!

-Lily, fout le camp c'est trop dangereux! dit 'il d'un ton dur et sec

-Pas sans explication! dit Lily d'un ton sûre d'elle, même si elle était loin de l'être, sure d'elle!

-Il y a un Loup-Garou au bout! Contente? Maintenant dégage!

Voyant que sa belle était trop estomaqué pour répondre il ordonna a Sirius de la sortir de là. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, ce dernier de transforma en chien et empoigna la rousse jusqu'a la sortie. Quand à James il reprit sa course de plus belle, après avoir repris sa forme animale et plus particulièrement lorsqu'on entendit un terrifiant cri humain, signal de la rencontre de Rogue et de la bête.

A l'extérieur Lily bombardait Sirius de question, reproches ainsi que quelque coup sur le torse du beau brun qui restait devant elle sans un mot la mine triste et honteuse!

-Non mais vous êtes malade! C'est quoi l'idée d'envoyer Rogue avec de monstre?Aviez-vous seulement une idée des risques? Et comment sa se fait que vous êtes animagus? Et puis qui est le loup-garou?

-Remus

Cette seule réponse fut pour Lily, comme un coup gigantesque. Remus Lupin, préfet, plus gentil des maraudeurs un loup-garou! Le gentil et aimable Remus? C'était impensable, quoiqu'en y pensant bien justement, c'est absence a chaque mois ainsi que sa mine déplorable après chaque de ses absences en questions. Elle fut tiré de ses pensé par James portant Rogue inconscient! Il avait l'air a la fois, fâché, honteux et rassuré. C'est première parole furent:

-Lily qu'es-ce que tu faisait là? Tu aurai pus te faire tuée!

Et sur un ton très sérieux cela va sans dire! Lily légèrement mal a l'aise baissa les yeux et marmonna qu'elle avait entendu leur conversation et qu'elle les espionnait pour savoir. Curieusemen,t sans lui poser la même question a quelques détails près.

-Bon, rentre au château, on ne te mêlera pas a cette histoire!

-Mais...

Elle ne pus luté contre les yeux qu'il fit, impossible a décrire si ce n'est de la pointe de supplication, elle rentra donc au particulièrement pensive. Est-il utile de préciser que ses mêmes pensé pointait toutes vers un beau brun particulièrement courageux?

--------------------------------------

**Alors le chapitre pas trop mal? Parce que c'est la première fois que j'écris des scènes avec un peu d'action alors j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir comment vous trouver!**

**Il reste encore un chapitre qui risque d'être court mais décisif.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclamer:**Sa l'a pas changé depuis le dernier chapitre et c'est pas pret de changé:J.k Rowling

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:** LE coup foireux,espionnage et révélations!

**Merci pour vos reviews, dsl si j'ai pas répondu, généralement je le fait mais apres avoir écrit le chapitre 4 je suis partie en vacances chez mes cousines pendant un p'tit peu plus d'une semaine, je suis revenu hier soir j'ai lu les reviews et j'ai commencé le chapitre 5 que je poste aujourd'hui!**

-----------------------------

Un peu plus d'une semaine, c'était écoulé depuis la blague fatidique, Sirius et James avait échappé de peu au renvois, grâce a la prise de conscience express de James, par contre il avait retenue presque tout les soirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Ils s'étaient vu enlevé 150 points ( en vérité c'était 200 points mais le vieux fou qui leur sert de directeur leur avait accorder 50 points pour le courage dont ils avait fait preuve en sauvant Rogue malgré tout ) ainsi qu'une longue pile de devoir supplémentaire (au grand désespoir de Sirius). Il va s'en dire que notre bon Remus étaient l'un de ceux les plus en colère contre les 2 pauvres maraudeurs, mais puisque c'est Remus justement, vous vous doutez qu'il finit par leur pardonnés.

Rogue, lui était a l'infirmerie, toujours inconscient, mais ne vous inquiétez pas le paquet de cheveux gras en question n'avait eu aucune blessure majeur ( NDA malheureusement) c'était seulement la peur qui avait plongé notre Snivellus dans cette état (NDA Sale peureux).

Quand a Lily elle avait passé son temps assimilé les évènements plus ou moins bouleversant dont elle avait été témoins c'est a dire :

-Remus est un loup-garou

-Sirius et James sont des animagus non-déclarés

-Rogue est un véritable trouillard (quoique rien d'étonnant)

-Et le plus incroyable James Potter a une bonne conscience

Puis c'était formé peu a peu un étrange dilemme dans la tête de notre chère préfete : Allez ou non parlez a Potter. En faite, elle mourait d'envie d'aller lui parler mais s'interdisait tout simplement de se l'avouer. Finalement, elle décida qu'en bonne griffondor elle se devait d'être courageuse et d'aller lui parler.

James était a la bibliothèque croulant sous une énorme pile de travaux supplémentaire, conçu et imaginé spécialement pour l'occasion par le cerveau particulièrement imaginatif de Dumbledore (donc assez excentrique et très légèrement compliquer).

Ignorant les millions de contradictions bouillonnant dans sa petite tête rousse, Lily reprit son courage a deux main (NDA oui, elle l'a échappé a terre (son courage) quand elle a vu James) et entama une conversation qui promettait d'être décisive.

-Euh James…a propos de … (elle ne put finir sa phrase car un certain paquet de cheveux ébouriffé lui coupa la parole)

-QUOI! Tu va me dire que j'ai été un véritable idiot, un crétin congénital, je suis qu'un enfant attardé! Qu'en es-ce que je vais me décider a grandir? Qu'il faut jamais écouter les plans foireux a la Sirius? Que je suis un véritable déshonneur pour notre maison! Que Rogue aurait pu y laissé sa vie? Que je mériterait d'être renvoyé! J'ai entendue toute les reproches possibles! Alors désolé, mais je sature pour l'instant , alors si tu veut me répéter les mêmes âneries revient un autre jour parce que je suis débordé avec une pile de travaux a faire tout plus débiles les uns que les autres ! Et je suis pas prêt d'avoir finit! Alors fout moi la paix!

Le petit discours de James redonna bien vite a Lily toute son assurance et sa fureur habituel!

-Tu sais quoi, Potter (en insistant bien sur le potter)? C'est peut-être vrai t'est un idiot! Moi j'était venu pour te dire que je trouvait que t'avais grandit et que je trouvais admirable ce que t'avais fait pour sauver Rogue a la dernière minute. Et que t'avais peut-être pas autant défaut que je croyait parce que j'ai parlé a Remus et il m'a dit que c'est toi qui avait eu l'idée de devenir animagus pour le soutenir les nuits de pleine lune! Que je m'était peut-être trompé sur ton compte toute ses années! Mais finalement je vois que je me suis trompé, t'est toujours le même crétin pathétique et arrogant, le même M-je-suis-le-nombril-du-monde! Alors je vais te foutre ta paix si précieuse! Crétin

Petite raccourci par la tête de James. La terre appelle Lily, ma Lily venait **me **complimenter et **j'**ai **encore** une fois tout gâché eten pluselle m'a appelé James la première fois! Crétin, crétin, crétin, crétin, crétin, crétin, crétin! Crétin, ressaisit toi ta Lily jolie s'en va!

-Euh..Lily excuse moi, ta raison je suis qu'un idiot , mais j'arrête pas de me faire engueuler depuis des jours et puis comme d'habitude quand tu me parle c'est seulement pour me critiquer, même si je le mérite, je pensais que…

Les excuses de James firent apparemment leur effet, Lily s'arrêta (juste a temps, car un peu plus et elle sortait de la bibliothèque) elle se retourna doucement, calmé et avec un petit sourire au lèvres!

-Ta tête dégonfle et t'as appris à t'excuse ?

Sans bougé et sans parlé il se regardait, de loin car Lily est toujours sur le bord de la porte et le cerveau de James semble être en panne. On dirait que quelqu'un avait appeller le réparateur car il commenca a avancer vers sa fleur de lys, detoute évidence le réparateur était pas tres efficace car Jamesie n'avait pas retrouver l'usage de la parole, de moins pour l'instant.

-Euh lily... veuttuveniraubaldenoelavecmoi? (décidément c'est un tres mauvais réparateur qui s'occupe de la panne cerebral de James)

-Euh j'ai rien compris...

-(inspiration) Veut tu venir au bal de noel avec moi?

-...Non... (NDA ...Lol joke, elle a pas dit sa (se fait frapper))

Pour toute réponse Lily se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa tendrement ses lèvres saveurs de cerise sur celles de James, qui avait de nouveau une panne de courant (Je vais faire une plainte au réparateur c'est du travail baclé).

...Ils vécurent heureux et n'eurent qu'un seul enfant...

Fin

**-----------------------------------------**

**Je pensais que ce chapitre serait un petitpeu plus court, entouqua j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre (et qu'il est assez décisif pour vous) parce que moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire (Es-ce que sa parait que j'ai un tout petit peu déconner en l'écrivant?)**


End file.
